Is This Love?
by LovePainNRegrets
Summary: Well this is 2 years after the Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Big Picture Show.. now this bout going in there teenagers stage, some well be the same while some change. like there personality and looks.. Well can't say anymore since I don't want to be a spoiler lol !
1. Chapter 1

**LovePainNRegrets:**This is my first time im doing this kind of stuff since im actually read them lol, but im really a big fan of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. especially a real EddMarie fan... So here it goes... Wish me luck.

**Plot:**This is bout 2 years after the Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Big Picture Show (Not Saying More ; Not a Spoiler)... Some Eddy/Lee, Ed/May, Kev/Nazz, mostly Edd/Marie.

Is This Love?

In the peaceful town of Peach Creek, was a wonderful town.. especaliy in the cul-de-sac, it's been 2 years since the accident between Eddy and his older brother. now the Ed's had change dramatically over the two years... (Eddy 15 1/2, Edd 16, and Ed 16 1/2)

Eddy: Well Eddy Change and now standing at 5'10, White Nike Jordans, Black and White Southpole Jeans, and A Black Short Sleeve Un botton Shirt with A white t shirt, and a white belt, with Locs (Locs are glasses for those who don't know.) on his now Spikey blue hair (all them are the same from the youtube were eds, just different clothing and personality.) after that accident Eddy become more outgoing and started to be more loyal to his friends after he got accepted in Cul-da-sac from the kids. His on the School's Football Team with Kevin, Ed, Rolf and even Double-D (Remember I said they change dramatically over the accident also don't worry Ed change too.) and actually started to do good in school, he had both ears pierce, and actual started to work out since his in the football team, and a has a tattoo of a tribal symbol on his right shoulder covering his right arm stoping at his wrist, and lost all his baby fat...

Ed: Now Ed had change too, standing at 6'3 making him a inch taller then Rolf and the tallest in the gang, well Ed also change after the accident, started paying more attention in school (also wears glasses : only in school or doing homework.) and also a football player, so his actually really big, his cloths is now wearing Black Timberland Boots, Black Baggy Cargo Pants and a white and a black Peach Creek School Jersey with the number 15 on his back (Ed is #15, Eddy #22, Double D is #18, Kevin #8, and Rolf is #10: only when playing football games). With a Gold 14k Cross Necklace he got last year in Christmas from a stranger (like I said no spoilers lol), Well like I was saying he has let his hair grow out ending with a ponytail he put on his shoulder, and he has his eyebrows fix (NO More unabrow) also like Eddy, Ed has tattoo of angel wings on his upper back covering both his soulder blades, his still the lovable oaf but actually talk more better then before (to be honest I read some fanfics bout ed and people still make him dumber but honest truth he should be smart but still have outburst sometimes and loves chickens lol) And actually has a temper and a overprotected over Sarah and his friends, since he started to try to be close and don't want to have a relationship with Sarah like Eddy and his brother have...

Edd: Finally Edd or known as Double D Has Change more, standing at 6'1 making him the 3rd tallest besides Ed and Rolf, But has put up more a Serious personal ( Since he realize his was stop being a weakling after the accident) but his still the smartest and trustworthy friend. he Wears White, Black and Grey Nike Shoes, with Black Baggy Dickies pants, and A White T over his white Beater, also like Ed and Eddy. Double D has a tattoo of a Skull and a Cross with a Rosario on his left shoulder, and like the Eds, has been working out making built for fighting and for more faster moments, he started to learn how to kickboxing for anytime he needs to help his friends also did I forget he still has his black and white beanie. and has his right eyebrow pierce. but unlike his other friends his has a car a 1995 Lincoln Town Car, with 20 inch spinners and a nice black and grey paint job, his also a playing on the football team, also a mechanic ( Like I said everyone changes) ...

Well like I said it was a nice day in cal-da-sac, since summer was over it was the time to go back to school. and it seems like it was going to be a peacefull morning "**ED!**" Oops seems as I stand corrected...

" **ED! Did you hear me?, Mom said wake up its almost time for school and you promise me and Jimmy that we could ride with you , Edd, and Eddy **" scream a fuming Sarah as she slams the door and walk up to the kitchen from Ed's Room. " Ahhhhhh! " ' Well there goes my time of sleep and dreaming bout Rolf's Chickens ' thought Ed while scratching his head, " Well it's time to get ready for school then " Ed said after standing up from bed and going to the bathroom to take a shower...

Across from Ed's Hose was Eddys House " **Beep! Beep! " **_Crack _as the alarm was smash ' Man, I hate waking up early to go to school ' thought Eddy as he went to take a shower and now in the kitchen eating breakfast... ' Mhmmm wonder if Sock head is still Sleeping? ' Eddy pulled out his phone which was a Sprint phone Samsung Galaxy S4, and dials Double D's Phone...

Double D house...

_' Rinnnnng, Rinnng ' _"Uh?" said a sleepy Ed, ' Who's Calling... oh shit I overslept " said Double D seeing his time on the phone where he flips it open...

" Eddy, wassup? "

' Hey, Sock head you know what time it is? '

" Yeah, just let me get ready and pick you and Ed up. "

' Sure. ' said Eddy before hanging up..

So Double D when to take a shower and ate breakfeast before stopping in front of Eddy's house.. " Yo wassup Double D? " said Eddy as he sat in front of the passenger seat, " Goodmorning Eddy " said Double D " So let's go pick up Ed and Sarah and Jimmy" " Wait Sarah and Jimmy is coming ? " said a confused Eddy, " Yeah Remember Ed Said it yesterday if I could drop off Sarah and Jimmy at there school before heading to out school " said Double D (Sarah and Jimmy are the youngest so they still in middle school while everyone going to high school)

To Be Continued ( Sorry for making it short but I was working on it in the middle of the night, so yes im tired lol, well good night everyone. )


	2. Chapter 2

**iLovePainNRegrets:** Well This is Part of chapter 1... Enjoy...

Is This Love?

So last time Double D was in his car and already piked up Eddy.

" So Double D how was your summer? " asked Eddy. " Well mine was great i started working at the Chop Shop, that's two streets down from School. What bout you Eddy, how was your Summer?" (Mostly Ed, Edd, and Eddy hasen't been haning that much due to being buissy during summer break) " Well is was nice visiting my Dad's Family in Florida, but its great to be back here in the cal-de-sac. So your going try out for football this year? " said Eddy seeing if he could convince Double D to join the Football team.

" Im not sure yet, still thinking bout it. but text Ed and tell him we're on the way to his house. " said Double D to Eddy trying to be not late on his first day of School. " Sure, hold up. "

**Eddy: **_**Ed, we're close to your house. Try to wait outside your house.**_

**Ed: Already ready Eddy, Jimmy just got here and Sarah is ready too.**

**Eddy: **_**Cool.**_

" Ed said he was ready. " said Eddy to Double D

Now Both Eds stop at Ed's House, while Ed, Sarah and Jimmy waiting outside. Now Sarah and Jimmy hasn't change over the Summer but Sarah grew her out more and and stands at 5'8 and now wears a black tank top with pink cargo short and pink/black nikes, Jimmy mostly stayed with the same hair expect he is now 5'9 a inch taller then Sarah also has no braces and wears a dark blue non sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and black blue nikes...

" Morning Double D, Morning Eddy. " said the lovable oath. " Wassup Ed, Sarah, Jimmy. " Said not a really excited Eddy. " Goodmorning Ed, Sarah, Jimmy. " said a excited Double D " Morning Guys. " said Sarah and Jimmy at the same time.

Now the Ed's Drop Sarah and Jimmy at there school ( Sarah and Jimmy are in 8th grade, since there both the youngest. while Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Jhonny, May, and Marie are in 10th grade, and Rolf, Ed, Double D, and Lee are in 11th Grade)

" Hey, Double D play some music. Im falling asleep here " yawned a sleepy Eddy. While Ed in the back looking out the window.. " Sure, hold up. Let me see what i got. " said Double D searching threw his CD case ( Now i know some people put diffrent genre in there stories, like i said ima mix it up.) " Got it. " said Double D while putting the CD in the stereo ( i forgot to say Double D has a badass stereo system in his car ) the first song started playing. ( the song started to play during the time they drove to school ) at the same time Eddy brought out some ciggrete box and put one in his mouth also gave one to Ed and Double D

Fyou Hefner : Hood Shit

[Chorus] _I-I-I-I wish yall niggas would bitch, sippin yak that good shit, throw you set, rep your hood bitch, see all my niggas in that hood shit x2_

[Fyou Hefner] _yall niggas aint made for it, shit you talking i got a k for it, shit i talk i be staright for it, got so much slab think i paid for it, click of animals get cage for it, i married to this shit, yall engaged for it, and if i leave a mess i get made for it, kill yourself a nigga great fooor, all all my niggas on this gangster shit, and i don't give a fuck you thank you iz, and was set your from, or you hanging with, or you be around, and wat you think it is, turn up, we shank a bitch, three ks on us, who you haning bitch, eses rolling with a shank shit, big guns alwase niggas taking piiiiics, what the fuck you on, this aint really what the fuck you want, credit got the city niggas take the crome, jack in the back, and the masks on, sick made 1 undo, killaz keep there guns close, never talk, never unfold, so this story that goes untold like, _

[Chorus] _I-I-I-I wish yall niggas would bitch, sippin yak that good shit, throw you set, rep your hood bitch, see all my niggas in that hood shit x2_

[Gutta Slim] _Pop a molly and im rollin, pockets full of them trojans, zone out and im focus, ain't no tellin' you what im tokin', smoking strong and this poutin, is that cali bud and you know this, watcha you smoking on is that boges, mix that lean and sprite with that kobe, im rollin, im rollin, you could look in my eye see im rollin, and all this drugs in my system gatta nigga movin slow motion, im focus, im focus, let me tightin up, let me focus, with that molly on my tounge, it disappear like hocos pocos, im in my zone, so leave me alone, you smokin om me, since im smokin on strong, and im going cra, nigga all night long, nigga runnin back, nigga that my song, that my song, and im caked up, real nigga goin get your weight up, exstorting shit, you gatta pay us, can't do it like me, that's why they hating bruuuh._

[Chorus] _I-I-I-I wish yall niggas would bitch, sippin yak that good shit, throw you set, rep your hood bitch, see all my niggas in that hood shit x2_

The Ed's just got to school and parked at the parking lot. They were going into School, while they went to the office to get there schedule for there classes, but on the other side of school. The Kankers came in and headed to the office also.

" Marie, your men drives a nice ride. you should tell him to take us back to the house, after school. hehe. " laugh Lee the oldest of the kankers ( Lee is 17, Marie is 16 1/2, and May is 16) " Hey! That's my man you talking bout Lee! " exclamied a agressive Marie.

So The Kankers also has change. Expect there attitudes, but its goign to change, also there crush on the Ed's too, so its ganna be a exciting year in school this year.

**Lee:** Lee has change and standing at 5'9 a inch smaller then Eddy ( Mostly the female characters are short ) and she also let her hair grow out passing her shoulder blades, and having C cup breasts and a slim waist, and now wears a hot pink short sleeve shit with _Live Life with no Regrets _on the back in black, with some skinny light blue jeans, and with some pink and black nikes. And know has her ears pierce, with a smal tribal heart symbol on her back right shoulder blade.

**May: **May also change standing at 5'8 inch shorter the Lee and Marie, she has also C cup breasts and a slim wait, no longer with the buck tooth, since she had braces last year to have them fix for you know who 'wink' 'wink'. She also let her hair tied in two pony tails she has a hello kitty tattoo on her left wrist. she wears a dark pink shirt with a a goth hello kitty on the back, with black skinny jeans, and black and dark pink nikes.

**Marie: **Marie also change, well more then her sistes. By having D Cup Breasts, and a curvy waist, she has snake bites on th bottom of her lip. She let her blue hair grow out to, still having her right eye cover but the back of her hair is curly. She wears a black short sleeve shirt with a pink skull in the middle with a rosario around its neck, and still wears cargo pant but black and letting side of it hang loose, and wears black nikes with tiny white skulls on the side of them. she has a tattoo a black rose on her right breast on top of the nipple, with _love_ on top and _for eternity _on the bottom.

" Well sheesh, seems some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! " exclaimed Lee. " You know i was just messing with you sis. ", " It's alright, just wish Double D could notice me. " said Marie with the last part in a wisper. Marie has been feeling more then a crush to the smart and now serious of the Three Eds. She told her mom why she been feeling like her stomach has butterflies in it, and her mom told her that she feeling more then a crush for Double D.

At first Marie thought it was a childhood crush, but then she started to realize she actually falling in love with the new Edd. " Well come on guys we don't want to be late for the frist class. " said a excited May, " Alright, alright already,. We're coming May" Said Lee. As the three sisters start to run to the office.

_Office with Ed, Edd, and Eddy_

Wakling out the office, the Eds finally got there Schedule. " Awwww man i have history first period. " said a not happy Eddy. " Look on the bright side Eddy atleast we got gym and Lunch break together. " Exclaimed Double D. " Yeah Eddy, Ed has Art class first period. " said Ed as it was the hardest class in School (lol) " Ummm, Ed Art class is really not the hard. " exclamied Double D. " But Double D I can't even draw a cirle right. " said a now tearful Ed

" Well look it here girls! " said a happy Lee. " KANKERS " said Eddy as this day wasn't even get worst for Eddy ( Oh but it well EDDY HAHAHA) " Hey, muffin-mit. " said a excited Marie while eyeing Double D, " Hiyah, Big Eeed. " also said a excited May with hearts in her eyes.

" Ahhh, girls EDDY. Kankers bad for Ed. " Said scary Ed now grabing both Eddy and Double D Over his shoulders and runnig fast to there class. " Big Ed wait! " said May. " Ehhh don't worry May we get them later. " said Lee, " Yeah May, let's go get our schedule. " said Marie after feeling her heart bump after seeing Double D look so diffrent. '_ I can't believe that was Double D, he got hotter ' _thought the blue hair Kanker, while walking into the office with her sisters.

_With the Eds_

" You could stop now Ed! " yelled Double D while looking a lil green. " Yeah Lumpy there not even chasing us. " Exclaimed Eddy. At that Ed stop dead in tracks, while Eddy and Edd weren't so lucky as they got thrown to the lockes. As they got up, are Edd couldn't have stop thinking bout the ecounter with the Krankers Sisters _' I can't believe that was Marie!, I can't believ she change that much and actually look beati... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! ' _thought a Double D tryna get rid off this thoughts of the blue hair Kankers. _**'Riiiiiiiinnnnng, Riiiiinnnnng'**_ " Oh there's the bell, well guys i see you guys at lunch. " said Double D while walking to his class. Eddy and Ed also said later , while going to there own class... It Seems as this year of School is going to be more excited...

**LovePainNRegrets:** Look I know it a lil diffrent from the rest of the stories, but i want to write bout how they would be, if they are act the way. We do in the real world.. So ima have a OC in the next Chapter. There's going to be diffrent music from Hip Hop, to Rap, and Rock n Roll too...


	3. The Real Chapter 2

**LovePainNRegrets:** Well so how's the story by far? Like i said before ( honestly this the last time i say it ) but it's diffrent from others, since i want to see how it is if they be like us in the real world. Also this is Chapter 2!

Is This Love?

_Marie's POV_

Well it looks like school started swell for are Eds ( well in Eddy's case not lol ), but it seems like a blue hair punk girl had other things in mind, _' I can't believe that was Double D '_ thought Marie as she walked in her first period. She look inside to see some of the cal-de-sac kids. Kevin, sitting by that blonde hair bimbo Nazz ( Marie has hated Nazz for a while when she knew bout her crush on Double D ) the wired bald kid and the bored. _' Great i have class with shovel chin, the wierd bold kid and his imagenrey friend of a woodin' stick, and __**her ' **_ thought a angry Marie.

As she went to go sit down in the front row, since she dosen't like to be bother by th others. She let her bookpack down and started to read book and hear music.. And you guess what... Yes having dreams bout Duble D.

Well as for Double D.

_Double D's Pov_

After the accident in the hallway, Edd made his way to his first period also. But the strange feeling is that he can't stop thinking about Marie. _' Why? Why, did i think about Marie in that kind of way? I know I haven't seen her since the accident with Eddy's brother. But what am i feeling like this? '_ thought a poor confused Edd, as he step in his first class. _' Atleast, class could keep my mind occupied with this situation im in ' _ thought Double D

As he started to take his books out, Somone tap him on the shoulder. " Hi, the name is Carlos. But everyone calls me Los. " said Los ( My OC ) as he extended his arm for a shake. " Hello, nice to meet you Los. The name is Eddward Simmons, but you could call me Double D. Since i have two D's in my name. So where your from anywase? " said Double D after introducing himself. " Im Latino, Mexican to be know. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I Move here to Blossom Dr. near the school, bout two blocks away. " said Los after meeting his new friend.

**Carlos: **Well Carlos also know as " Los " is my Original Charecter. He stands at bout 6'0 inch smaller then Double D. He wears a White short sleeve shirt with a long black sleeve undershirt. A black rosario with black baggy dickie pants and a long white belt going down to his knees and has a old english for Los on the belt buckle. and has white nike cortes with the black nike symbol on the side ( Cortez are shoes ) he has a fade cut ( a type of haircut for anyone who dosen't know ) with his musical symbol tattoo on his right neck under the ear, also has his rigth ear pierce. ( just letting you know. i will have a OC for him later in other chapters. )

" Really, My Mother is full blodded Italien and my Father is Russien. " Exclamied Double D as he his meeting his new friend. " So, Los why you down here? " said Double D wondering the reason Los is here. " Ummm, it's a Sensitive topic i do not want to talk bout Dee. " said Los looking down at the floor. " Oh, Pardon for my questions Los, didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you. " said Double D. " Meh it's alright, ethier way how it down here? " asked Los wanting to know more bout the new city he move into.

( Look i don't know is peach creek is a town or a city ) as Double D was telling Los but the Activities here and sites to enjoy. On te other side of the school.

_Marie's POV_

As usual Marie was having a hard time in class learning the concept of American History. " Marie, why did John F. Kennedy do on January 2, 1960? " said . " Umm, i don't know. " said Marie looking down shame. "No, Wrong. On January 2, 1960 John F Kennedy participate in a presidental debate along with Richard Nixon. Marie, i would like to see you after class please. " said to a now embaress Marie, " OOOOOOOOOOOOH! " said the entire class, " Now , Now, Class back to reading. " said

as the class was over when the bell rang, " Okay, class it's good to have you back here in school. Remeber to study Chapter 1-5 for the test tomarrow night. " said . all the kids we already nagging and cursing under there beaths ( Already first day of school and now a test ) as everyone left Marie stayed back to talk to .

" Maire, i know your having a hard time during class. What seems to be the problem? " asked a concern since he truley cares for his students furtures. " Ummm, it just so hard to understand. i know im truly trying to change and actually learn somthing. But it's like i can't understand anything even if i do pay attintion. " said a frustrated Marie. " Well Marie if thta's really hard for you. Let me get you a tutor. " said , " Thank you , but i have to declined that offer, You know i don't have patience with people teaching me like im some snot nose brat. " said Marie. " Well Let's just say this tutor is someone special and that i could trust. How bout it? " said , " Well i guess so, i don't really have nothing to do after school. i guess so yes. " said Marie _' But what bout Double D? ' _thought Maire sadley that she won't get spend time with her dreamboat.

**LovePainNRegrets: **So that's it for Chapter 2, I know its kind of short. But its late for me. So everyone have a goodnight. & hoping to post another Chpter tomarrow.


	4. The Real Chapter 3

**LovePainNRegrets: **I know these past chapters has been short, since i've been really occupied with other importan matters i had to attend to. But this is Chapter 3, please enjoy!

Pairings:

Edd/Marie

Eddy/Lee

Ed/May

Los(OC)/OC

Kevin/Nazz

Is This Love?

Well the first day of class was going by quickly, since everyone are in there lunch break. " Man, Meatloaf and mashed patatoes! " said Eddy while staring down at his food, wondering if the meatloaf actually moved on it's own. " GRAVY! Ed loves gravy Eddy! " yelled Ed aperentliy screaming into Eddys ear " Ahhhhhh, Ed don't scream. I'm right next to you. " said Eddy, rubbing his left ear. " Hey, Where's Double D? " said Eddy looking around for there third member.

" Oh, his sitting down next to Los at the table. " replied Ed, pointing to the table behind him, while praying for the lunch lady to add more gravy to his patatoes, " Los? " asked a confused Eddy, " Yeah Carlos, his a new student who moved here from Los Angeles. " replied Ed

_At the table with Double D and Los_

" So they actually have clubs down here and a music studio? " asked a excited Los to Double D ( Yes guys ima have them record music, like you guys make them sing in other stories. But when they freestyle, ima come up with it) " Yeah, I also have a studio at my house too. Not much, but good quality though. " said Double D as Ed and Eddy came to sit down " Eddy, this is Los. " said Double D to Eddy since Ed knew bout Los during second period in Science. " Yeah, Ed told me. Nice to meet you Los. " said Eddy extended his arm for a shake, instead getting a knuckle pump back, " Nice to meet you to Eddy. " said Los " So Double D was telling me you guys record music? " said Los to Ed and Eddy, " Yeah we do, we just need someone to rap with us, do you? " questioned Eddy, " Yeah me and Double D had a freestyle battle 3rd period. Double D got lyrics though. " said Los. " Yeah his a beast for freestyling, i haven't know anybody who could beat him in freestyling though. " said Eddy

" Guys! I don't want know body to know. " said Double D trying to hide his embarassment. " Ha, Come on Double D, Your a natrual. " said Ed laughing wih his goofy laugh. As the rest of the cal-de-sac came to intruduce themselves to the new kid. " Like I was saying, we should record some time man. " said Los to the three Eds. " Los, You rap? " said Kevin, " Sure Do, me and Double D we're talking bout recording a track at his crib. " said Los. " Radical, why don't you guys freestyle here real quick. " said Kevin waiting to see a rap batlle action. " Sure, you down Double D? " asked Los. " Umm, I don't... " " Yeah come on Double D. Show him what you got. " said Kevin inturupting Double D. " Well yeah i guess. " said Double D as everyone cheered. What Double D didn't know that the girl he was thinking bout was over hearing there conversation _' Double D raps? Wow! I can't believe he change alot. ' _thought Marie as she got closer to hear the Freestyle take place.

" Want to go first? " said Los to Double D, " Sure. " Ed and Eddy satarted to beat box

-Freestyle Battle-

they change there voices to rap a lil deeper.

_Double D:_ _**' I ride like a boss, from the bottom to the top, living that life of a g, that's why my momma prays whenever she sees a cross, look i need a bitch who knows how to roll, for tighter js for bigger tokes, kickin it back with windows up, car full of smoke, since im riding with my boys with the windows down, smokin on that loud, Fuck all my eniemes, while im tokin on that pound'**_

_Los: __**' Look Los from LA on that mob shit, ridin round with a bitch, my bud so dirty, you could smell that stanch, doing dirty work at a young age, growin up as a men at my young age, larning bout the hood with this g code book, filling it with a new page, iv'e never been fade, but on that mjary jane im blazed, feelin like erkal, on that haze**_

Double D and Los going to mix there freestyles

_Double D: __**' Bitches act like who this, on that pistol grip ' **__Los: __**' Amerika's most wanted, with full clips' **__Double D:__** ' A hundred bricks, A Hundred lics ' **__Los: __**' A white cup of purp, takin slow slips ' **__Double D: __**' Smoking Blue Dream on the couch, a big fat blunt in my mouth ' **__Los: __**' Got a LA on my hat, Im alwase reppin' my Town ' **__Double D: __**' Peach Creek im putting it down, Im the one in the Cal-Da-Sac with tha crown ' **__Los: __**' Me and Double D hook up, and we bringing that new sound ' **_

-Freestyle Finish-

As the battle was done, Double D and Los and the rest of the crew didn't know that the all cafeteria was listening in the battle taking place. Everyone was cheering for both the new young mc's ( lol ) _' Double D you change alot, your appearances, your clothes, your looks. What made you change? _thought Marie as the bell started to ring. So she standed up and went to drop of the trey and started to leave threw the doors untill she bump into some one.

_With the Eds and Los_

" Double D my man, like i said before, and i say it again, you got lyrics man. " said Los, while walking with the Eds to there 5th period class. " Hehe yeah, its all natruel i guess. " replied Double D while opening the doors from the cafeteria into the hallway and turing left. " Yeah, We should start doing something. How bout working on a Mixtape Guys? " said Eddy walking besides Ed behind Los and Double D. " Sure, We could work on it- Oof " sai Double D realising that he pump into someone.

" Double D? Oh im so sorry, I didn't know we're I was going. " said Marie as she was making sure that Double D wasn't hurt. " Marie? Oh im Fine. Thanks for asking. " replied Double D at the same time thinking _' Marie, Marie Kanker. Wait what's this feeling i have in the pit of my stomach? Am I actually likeing Marie? No it can't be, Can it? ' _" Well Um... I got to go i guess, don't want to be late and get detention on the first day now, uh. " said Marie emberess at the same time not trying to look into Double D's Eyes, but i guess it was hard for her since at the same time thinking _' Marie, your such a idiot. Now how would he think of you being such a weirdo ' _

" Yeah i guess, hehe. " laugh Double D at the same time not trying to look into Marie's eyes, but failing miserbly " Well, Ummm later Double D. " said Marie speed walking passing Double D and the guys without trying not to embress herself as much. " Okay, later. " replied Double D not taking his eyes of Maire. " Well that was strange, good thing we didn't ran into Lee and May. Uh Double D, Double D? " said Eddy looking at his friend in a confused way. " Well other then that let's go before the bell rings again. DOUBLE D LETS GO! " yelled Los to get Edd out of his trance. " Wha-Oh yeah, lets go before we get detention. " replied Double D as the group split up leaving Eddy to go to class, while Edd, Ed, and Los went to 5th period.

_With Marie_

As Marie go into her class, and started to sit down while taking her books out of her pack. She was still thinking about what happen a couple of seconds ago. _' Marie, why do you got to be such a idiot. Double D is not going to like you like that, if you keep acting weird around him. But his smile, those beautiful blue eyes. I know i had a small childhood crush on him, but im feeling more then a cr-wait am I really falling for him? ' _thought Marie as she lost her train of thought as the door open and walked in the teacher.

As the First day of school, went by fast. The kids cheered and yelled for the day to be over. While we have Double D talking to in his class. " Eddward, its been a while. My, have you grown? Is everything well at home? " asked a concerned wondering why Double D looks so diffrent from personalitiy and looks. " Well , its have been good and well, Im not saying it was great, but you know... Ummm, at home. Well, you know same old, same old. Also like they said, life changes people and, I face the harsh reality of growing up. " replied Edd. was shock to hear, what happen to his favorite student.

" Well, atleast your keeping your grades up. Right Eddward? " said keeping back on track. " Indeed , keeping my grades and my GPA in its highest point. " replied Double D " So, Ummm. , was there a favor you need from me? " said Double D trying to get to the point of this situation. " Oh, Yes. Eddward forgive my ways of losing track... You see i have this student who needs help in American History. " asked . " Non taking , well American History is a hard subject." replied Double D. " I think you could help tutor my student? " asked , waiting to see if Double D would say Yes.

" Well i be delighted, who is your student is, anywase? " asked Double D. " You might know her, her name is Marie Kanker. " Exclaimed . " M-m-m-marie Kanker? " sluttered Double D... TBC

**LovePainNRegrets: **Well I know this one took to long to post up, since I been doing other stuff. But I will not leave this story till im finish... Well hope yall enjoy!


	5. Is This Love? Chapter 4

**LovePainNRegrets:** Well that was un-expected, right? Double D being Marie Kanker's Tutor, uh? ( Well duh bitch, lol. Well Enjoy everyone. ) Also I Seen the lat chapters and made a mistake of ages Eddy and May are 15 1/2 turning 16 soon and both are Sophmores, Edd and Marie are both 16 1/2 turning 17 soon and are both Juniors, also Ed and Lee are both barely 17 and also both Juniors. Los is 17 and my OC for him is also 17 ( OC still wondering how she should come in this picture ) and yes there would be dates, going out to the movies, Playing Football, making music, and ( dare I say this ) Sex.

**Is This Love?**

**Chapter 4!**

Well last story, we had Double D talking to his old American History Teacher bout asking Double D to tutor his student in American History. But who would of guess is was Marie Kanker of all people, Right? (lol)... Well I hope you enjoy...

_With Double D_

Double D was walking to the School's parking lot to tell his friends bout tutoring Marie at the Libarey today. _' Why? Why? Why did i have to say Yes about tutoring Mari at the Librarey today? '_ Double D questioned himself. _' Well, there's theres no harm done... Yet! ' _ As Double D was thinking. Ed, Eddy, and Los we're in front of Double D's Car. " Damn, Double D got a sweet ride. " said Los checking out Double D's Lincoln Town Car. " Yeah, Just wait till we ride home. He has a sweet stereo system. " replied Eddy while leaning on Edd's car, as he was saying that Double D made over to them.

" Wassup everyone, got bad news. " said Double. " Well wassup Double D? " said Los, as Ed and Eddy waiting for a responce. " I accidentliy promise that I tutor one of his students today after School at the down town librarey. " said Double D, Los and Ed look okay with it. " Are you serious Doubl D? " groaned Eddy. " Yeah, but just for a couple of hours though. Bout 1 or 2 hours. " said Double D. " Mhmm, its straight with me besides it 1:50 in the afternoon. Im cool with it, what bout you guys? " said Los staring at Ed and Eddy. " Im cool. " said Ed in his normal tone. " But what bout us, who going to give us a ride home. " said Eddy, wondering if he should call his parents to pick him up. " Well if its okay you guys could come over to my crib, with that we could think about tracks and new beats. " exclamied Los

" But Ed what about Sarah and Jimmy? " said Double D to Ed. " Sarah and Jimmy? " questioned Los. " Yeah, Sarah's Eds ittle sister and her confused gender friend Jimmy. " said Eddy, wondering if Jimmy' s actualy gay. ( No i got nothing against gay or lesbians alright ) " Oh, I guess " said Los not really sure what to say. " Its alright Sarah text me during lunch saying she got a ride home with Jimmys parents " said Ed, taking out a ciggerette box and putting one in his mouth, while passing it around to give one to the guys. " Thanks. " said Los taking one and out and lighting it up, Eddy and Double D took one out and light it on too. ( Might as well smoke before going to librarey, Right? lol. )

" So wassup, You guys down to come or what? " questioned Los taking a puff of his cig. " Sure, Ima call my parents then, hold up. " said Ed taking a drag of his cig and taking his phone out to call his parents and telling them we're his going. " Why, Not. " said Eddy taking his phone out and sending a text to his mother bout coming home late. " So Double D, who are you tutoring anywase? " said Los taking another drag of his cig. Double D stiff and Los and Eddy saw this _' Well might as wel tell them, I knew there we're going to ask. '_ " Im going to tutor Marie Kanker " said Double D sighing at the end. " WHAT? MARIE, AS IN MARIE KANKER? " shouted Eddy

" Yeah. " said Double D worried if Eddy going to hate him for it. " Woah , Woah. Who's Marie Kanker? " Los said as he watch Eddy started to calm down on his own. " Marie Kanker is one of the three Sisters of the Kankers Sisters, being the Middle Child, Lee being the oldest and May the youngest. " said Double D answering Los question " Oh, Well why's Eddy wired up. When you said her name, you guy's had a history with them? " said Los wondering if he was right. " So So, its a story for another time. Anywase I have to go, I text you guys when im on the way to pick you guys up? " said Double D getting in his Car and started it on.

" Just make sure she dosen't take advantage of you Double D. " said Eddy as he calm down. Ed came back to the group. " Yo, just talk to my mom she's okay with it. " said Ed. " Alright guys lets go, later Dee. " said Los as he started to walk off. " Yeah, Later Double D. " said Ed waving goodbye and walking next to Los. " Yeah, just text us when your close buy. " said Eddy walking off to. Double D put on of his cds on and look for the track he wanted to hear. **" Stomp Remix -feat/ Ludacris and T.I. " by Young Buck **started to play on his stereo, while he was driving to the Librarey.

_With Marie_

As Marie walking to the Librarey, she was going threw alot on her mind. _' School wasen't that bad, but a tutor? Like what kind of shit is that? I don't need to be tutored buy some snot nose kid! Is like saying I need a babysitter. _exclamied Marie getting in front of the Librarey Doors and sitting in the chairs in front of the building. _' Well might as well have a smoke break, before my babysitter comes ' _Marie thought taking out a ciggrette box and taking a ciggerette out and putting one in her mouth and lighting it up and taking a drag._ ' Ahhh, just what i need to calm my nerves ' _thought Marie exhaling out the smoke, as she said that she heard a Boom Boom noise and some Gun shots? _' Uh? ' _ thought Marie, as she standed up and saw a Car pulling into the Librarey parking lot. But just not any car it was Double D's Lincoln _' No way, Double D is my tutor? '_ thought Marie as her heart started to beat and hoping it was true. She was waiting in anticipation to see him. _' What do I do? Is My hair okay? My Eyeshadow? ' _thought Marie going out of her mind _' For God's Sake Marie get a hold of yourself, this is Double D we're talking bout here. But why am I feeling like this for him? '_ thouht Marie as she started to feel those butterflies in her Stomach again, but she's not the only one fighting with her feelings.

_With Double D in the Car_

_' Okay Dee, Im just going inside to turtor Maire, and that's It. But wait what am I saying this is Marie Kanker we're talking bout her, the girl who torture you mostly all your life. Good Lord Man, Get a hold of yourself. ' _ thought Double D arguing with his own mind. As a couple of minutes he got himself together and turn off the car and got his books together and got out. _' Okay Double D this is it '_ thought Double D makin himself over to Marie. " Hey Marie was up? " said Double D to Marie, while Marie was getting her composure back together, she look up to Double D with small smile. " Hey Double D, so put you as my tutor uh? " question Marie. " Yeah, well you know me. Can't say no to students need in help of there education. " said Double D, well he might have his composure straight but in the inside he was actually nervous _'Okay Double D so far so good ' _thought Double D getting himself a back a pat for not showing any fear. " Well since we have a couple of minutes , let me take a quick smoke break. Well if thats okay with you Marie. " said Double D taking out a ciggerette box and then lightening one up and taking a drag. " WAIT YOU SMOKE? DOUBLE D AS IN THE SMART AND INNOCENT DOUBLE D ACTUALLY SMOKES? " yelled Marie shock that Double D smokes._ ' Wow, his smoke too, i never knew. If Lee and May knew bout this they would have a field day with this? '_ thought Marie.

" Well yeah I do, and buy seeing you with that cig bud in your hands. I say you do to uh? " said Double D, seeing Marie have a lighten cig in her hands. " Yeah, I ummm... Well, nevermind. But I never knew you smoke? " said Marie, trying to find the reason into why he started to smoke in the first place. " Yeah, I do lets just say its complicated and leave it at that. " said Double D , taking a drag of smoke. " So does Ed and Eddy knows you smoke? " said Marie, wondering if the other Eds smoke too. " Sure, they both do to. Like I said we grew up Marie, life changes people. " explained Double D almost finishing his cig. " True, True. " replied back Marie after taking a good drag of smoke, she threw it and blew out the smoke and turn to Edd. " So, do you ummmmmm, smoke Weed? " said Marie, seeing if he does, cause Marie in her entire life only smoke cigs and drink beer. Never in her life she tried other stuff besides that. " Well yeah hasen't anybody? " asked Double D as if its the normal thing to say. " Well I haven't, How you started? " said Marie shocked that Double D smoke maryjuana.

To say Marie she hasn't smoke weed was a shock to Double D, he always thought that Marie smoke weed cause of her punk/rock personality. " Well remember last year when i went to go visit my family over in Arizona during the Summer? " said Double D, while Marie nodded. Oh she does rememeber well, always waiting in front of Double D's house to see if he came home ( but Double D dosen't have to know that, right ;)? ) " Well at first I didn't , but my cousion Leonardo or Lenny for short made me, alwas saying it was a release stresser, hehe " laugh Double D. " Oh, but how do you feel. When you smoke it, I heard it makes you feel good? " said Marie with a smile. " Hell yeah it is, From making you feel like your in cloud 9 to having the munchies. " laugh Double D, Marie also laugh " Well if you have some I don't minde trying it?" said Marie as she was looking into Double D's blue eyes. " Sure I alwase have some, my cousion Lenny alwase sends me bout a pound every two weeks. " said Double D , Marie was shocked " You serious? How does he do that without getting caught? " said Marie wondering how somebody dosen't get caught with punds of weed. " Well lets just say its a secret. " said Double D winking at Marie. " Well lers go insides and study, before the time pass buy so quick. ". Marie had a pink glow going over cheeks. " Well if my mind wasen't playing tricks. It seems as you we're trying to hit on me? " said Marie winking back at Double D

Double D didn't say anything but got his cheeks redding. " I'm just messing with you Double D. " said Marie laughing at Double Ds emberassment. " Well should we go? " said Double D to Marie. " Well if you hold my hand I be glad too. " said Marie as Double D had gotten more redder on his face. " Im just playing Double D. You know you look cute when you blush like that? " said Marie walking insides the Librarey. Double D was outsides thinking _' Did She just called me cute? ' _As he put that thought on hold, he went inside the Librarey to go tutor Marie... TBC

**LovePainNRegrets: **Well that's it for Chapter 4 hopes everyone enjoys it... Sorry it was short.. But everyone have a great Mother's Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**LovePainNRegrets:** Okay everyone I'm back, and I already re-read some of my chapters and I seen some of them we're a bit over writing. But first let me clear saying all the ages again, May is 16 and Eddy is 17 1/2, But are both Sophmores, Edd and Marie are both turning 17 soon, and Lee and Ed are both 17 1/2 turning 18 soon, and also are Juniors. Los is 17 1/2 and also a Junior ( try to correct my mistakes again :p sorry. also the rest of the Cal-de-sac kids ages too ) Nazz, Johnny. and Kevin are also 16 1/2 turning 17 soon, also are Juniors while Rolf is 17 and also a Junior. ( The reason Eddy is still a Sophmores is cause his always failing his grades, there's also going to be reason in a flashback why he failed. ) Sarah and Jimmy are both 14 1/2 and are 8th graders. ( But definitely not going to change there personalitys -but will have reason in a flashback why the Eds started to smoke, why Double D is more serious and etc.- like I said no spoilers ;). So here are the heights, Eddy is 5'10, Double D is 6'1, Ed is 6'3 ( Making him the tallest in the crew, like i said before. ) Los is 6'0, Lee Kanker is 5'9, Marie Kanker is 5'9, May Kanker is 5'8, Sarah is 5'8, Jimmy is 5'9, Nazz is 5'9, Kevin is 5'11, Rolf is 6'2 ( A inch smaller then Ed. ) Johnny is 5'10. ( For there Native blood. ) Los is Chicano meaning half American/Mexican, Eddy is full American, Ed and Sarah are also full Americans, Double D is half American/Italian/Russian ( Why? You all thinking, lets just say its better not knowing till later ;) Kevin is full American, The Kankers Sisters are definitely Americans ( Duhh, lol. ), Johnny is half American/Indian. ( Like come on now, he has a fucking afro for god sakes. ) Jimmy is also Full American, Rolf is from the Nitherlands I suppose ( Like you guys even know either, so just bare with me. ) and finally Nazz is Half American/France.

Also yes i read Chapter 2 in it said Eddy asked Double D if his going to join the Football team this year. ( Yes, Double D is in the Football team, Eddys just thiniking if his going to join this year. Also Los is joining too, for personal reasons later in the story.) Next there some Chapters that has Marie falling for Double D. ( Yes, She is falling in love with him. She just dosen't know yet. -Lets just say she thinks she still has her childhood crush on him- ;p, but definitely into the storie she will find out her true feelings. Also goes the same thing for Double D ) Yes, they do have there pearcings and everything. ( Marie's snake bites and Double D and Los's right eyebrow are pearce too, also going for there tattoos too -MEANING EVERYONE STILL HAS THERE TATTOOS AS IN CHAPTERS 1/2 & THERE CLOTHES ARE STILL THE SAME-) Also I had Double D in previous Chapters we're I made him say his tutoring Marie, goes to work , record music, and also trains for the football team ( Colors for the Peach Creek High is Black/Grey, there mascot is a Python with a Jersey in Black/Grey. The name is Peach Creek Pythons -Nice ring to it ;) But, don't worry they would be a schedule for Double Ds time. ( Los's number is a #13 when he joins the football team. ) Nazz is only the cheerleader at the moment. ( Lee, Marie. May, and also my OC for Los would also be cheerleaders, due to having there boyfriends being football players. ) Well I guess thats all, just tell me if I over look something and just say so :p... Oh Parings I forgot..

Parings;

Eddy/Lee

Double D/Marie

Ed/May

Kevin/Nazz

Los(OC)/OC

Before I start writing is I forgot to say this in the end. Im having them live threw lifes, I went threw and what other kids went threw in the real world. ( Remember they we're young, but now there getting older. ALSO IM PUTTING MY FAV MUSIC GENRES LIKE ROCKNROLL, HIP-HOP, UNDERGROUND RAP, SURENO/CHICANO RAP, AND OLDIES. Don't like? Then don't read. ) There would be Heartbrakes, Fighting, Violence, Sex, and Going to Jail. Like I said enjoy...

**Is This Love?**

**Chapter 5**

_Writer's Pov_

Last Chapter, Double D told Los, Ed, and Eddy about tutoring Marie Kanker. ( Los and Ed we're okay with it, but Eddy wasen't, but in the end he didn't mind anymore. ) As Double D and Marie we're already in the **Peach Creek Downtown Librarey**. ( Yes, forgot to put a name for it lol ;p ) Teaching Marie in the basics ( lol poor Marie. ) on American History from the begining. We have Los and both Eds walking to Los's crib. ( There would be ghetto slang, I repeat there would be ghetto slang lol. )

_With Los, Ed, and Eddy_

When Double D already on his way to the Librarey, we have Los, Ed, and Eddy walking to Los's home. ( I don't know if ya'll remember that Los said to Double D that his house is two blocks from School. ) Well as I said Ed and Eddy won't describe Los's neighborhood as ' Calm and Peaceful ' like the Cal-de-sac, it was quit the opposite. Blossom Dr. was was... They can't even describe what they feel bout this side of town or city ( Don't know if i'm going make it a City or Town.) - ( Remember the Eds and the rest of the crew never made out the Cal-de-sac , except in the Big Picture Show. But that was like out-of-state I guess..) Well Los's neighborhood looks way different then the Cal-de-sac, by having houses's with broken windows, some even have wood nailed in them for keeping out the cold during winter or criminals breaking in. Other houses's even have graffiti on them with words that Ed and Eddy can't read write, but all three stop in front of a brown roof/peach color looking house. This house looked alright too Ed and Eddy, this house actually look better then the rest. But a few scratches here, some window crack, garage door busted... Well at least its better then having it sprayed up like some of the houses right?

" So Los this is we're you stay at? " asked Ed, already knowing the answer to his question. " Yeah, I do. It ain't much, but at least we have a roof over are heads right? " said Los, walking forward in the small path to his front door. _' SMACK '_ Eddy slap Ed in the back of the head, but not loud so Los can hear. " Idiot, what kind of question is that? " wisper a angry Eddy to a now sad Ed. " Sorry Eddy, didn't mean to say that. " said a now sad Ed, while rubbing the back of his head and thinking if he regreted to say that. " It's alright Eddy, its straight. Ed didn't know. " said Los stoping on his porch and siting in one of the chairs outside with three more empty chairs around a round table. Ed and Eddy walk up and sat on the two other chairs that was empty, while Los took out a ciggrette box and took one and pass it to Eddy and Ed. " So, who do you stay with? " said Eddy, while putting a cig in his mouth and passing the box to Ed. " My Mom, and no im not a only child. I have three older brothers. The two oldest are in prison, while the other one stayed back in Los Angeles. " said Los, taking a drag out of his cig. Eddy was now thinking if he regreted the decision of asking that question too, Los already knowing what Eddy was thinking replied back. " Eddy, I know what your thinking. Its straight, like i said before like Ed, you didn't know. " said Los. " My Dad left us when I was born, already having enough stress with my older brothers being in a gang. Thinking that when I grew up I was going to follow my brother's path. But I didn't, I stick by my Mother's side threw the hardest and worst life that no other kid shouldn't have gone threw. But I did, it made me realize that life was never easy, and made me grew up going threw the struggles and made me into the person I am. I know me and my Mother fight alot cause that shit I cause and the pain I put on her, but she alwase stand by me, alwase beliving in me, alwase taking care of me. But I want to change to, that's why we move down here to get away from it all, but I guess everything from the past is finally catching up to me, I guess. " said Los, taking another drag of his cig, both Ed and Eddy had a look of shock on there faces.

Never did they imagine how someone so young went threw that life, like Los did. " Im sorry to hear that man. But what bout your brother? " asked Eddy. " Look I don't need anybody's pity, and its alright man. Well my brother stayed cause, he loves that life of a gangbanger, the drugs, the money, everything, I guess he was already to deep in it to get out of it. But he stayed cause his girl is making a effort to get him out of it. " replied Los. " I just hope she does come threw with it. " exclamied Los, thinking bout the past. " Well, I never went threw what you went threw, but I hope your brother's girl actually comes threw with it. " said Eddy, while Ed shakes his head. " Well theres no need to think bout the past, but move threw the future. " said Ed, Los looks up with a small smile. " Your right Ed, and thanks guys. It means alot to talk bout my past. It actually feels good to get it out off my chest. " said Los smiling, " Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go inside to hear some beats and try to make a track out of it. " replied Los getting up and going inside the house, with Ed and Eddy right behind him.

_With Double D and Marie_

" This is why, John F. Kennedy was made the 35th president of the United States of America. " said Double D, sitting in the chair next to Marie, while having some history books of JFK open on the table. " Wow, he did all that uh? " asked Marie, looking at Double D, trying not to blush after looking into his blue eyes. " Yeah, he was a smart men. One of the finest if I do say so myself. " replied Dpuble D looking back at Marie. Double D and Marie were having a good time in the Librarey, Double D was shock that Marie was actually paying attention to him in everything he was saying. To him it was actually cute that Marie was trying so hard to get it down. _' I can't believe Marie is actually trying to improve in School, she looks so cute when- Wait what am I saying? Am I really thinking of this? '_ thought Double D while looking at Marie packing her books in her bookpack. _' Well at least she trying to change I guess, at least she dosen't have to force me this time. '_ thought Double D shaking off his day dreaming, since Marie was tapping on his shoulder.

" Double D are you okay? It look like you we're day dreaming? " said Marie, looking at Double D with a small smile. " Ummm, yeah Im good. So, ummm do you need a ride back home or something? " said Double D, scratching the back of his head with a nervous face. " Umm, nah Lee is already on her way to pick me up here, but thanks though Double D. " said Marie, but in the inside she was thinking. _' I can't believe his asking me to take me home, damn if I would've known. I could of tell Lee not to come, but oh well... But I think this is my chance to make everything better. ' _thought Marie in the end with a small smile. " Umm, look Double D well this is hard for me to say this but, Im sorry. " said Marie, looking down the floor, Double D has a shock face. " Marie what are- " Marie cut him off, by raising her hand to him. " Look Double D just listen please? ( Double D shook his head yes. ) I know me and my sisters made your guys life like hell and shit, but every since the accident with Eddys brother and all, made me realize, how Eddy's brother was so ruthless with him and treated him that bad, made me think bout the time we did that to you guys.. Double D what I'm trying to say is... That ummm... Well Im... Im..So ... Sorry Double D. " said Marie, looking back down, to say Double D was shock was a understament. " Im sorry for making you force to like me, and those kisses, chasing you around the Cal-de-sac. I know we haven't seen each other for the past two years, but I really change I really did. " said Marie, looking up at Double D with a small sad smile and tears flowing down her eyes. Double D was speachless and didn't know what to say, but let Marie continue.

" I tried so hard after the accident to forget you, but you keep apearing in my mind, Is like its telling me to make a truce with you, but after I saw you after two years. My feelings came surfing up twice as hard. I know I can't make you mine, but I really want to start as friends. If thats okay with you Double D? " said Marie, holding her hand up for a shake, hoping the Double D would give her this chance. _' Marie. '_ thought Double D sadley _' You really are trying to change your ways uh? Well starting off as friends won't be so bad, this might be a great idea to see what im feeling like this then. '_ While Double D was thinking, Marie was having a conversation of her own. _' I can't believe I said that to him, I hope he says yes. ' _ thought Marie while trying not to blush _' But what if he say no, what if he just run off like all the time - NO Marie , your better then to think that way about Double D. He would never do that to anybody. '_ Marie shook that cooment out her mind.

" Marie... ( Marie was trying so hard to hold back tears, cause she was thinking Double D was going to say no. ) I know your trying to change and all. Also people should also have a second chance .. " said Double D, Marie looked up with a smile, " Yes, Marie I would like to give you asecond chance. " said Double D, ( Look everyone knows Double D is a honest and trustworthy guy, so yeah his going to give Marie a second chance. ) Marie was happy as she ever can be, she hug Double D not hard but not soft at the same time, while saying ' Thank You' over and over. Double D was blushing so much at the hug Marie gave him. " Well Marie I have to go, its getting late. Also I should really keep on going since I have to go to work, and on the way to go pick up Ed and Eddy at Los's house. " said Double D, Marie let go of the hug. " Well okay thanks Double D for giving me a second chance, yeah its really gettibg late so I should go outside and wait for Lee. " said Marie, while looking at Double D's Blue Eyes. " Yeah well I See you tomarrow at School. " said Double D, while taking a step forward. Marie was blushing while Double D took a step forward, wondering what was he going to do. She was shock, cause Double D gave a hug in return. She was blushing madley. _' Oh, his hugging me, his really hugging me! Without me forcing him to do it. '_ thought Marie smiling.

" Well see you later Marie. " said Double D, turning around ready to leave before Marie hold him back. " Ummmm, Double D? Its it okay with you if I could have your number, so I could text you some time? " said Marie hopefully, Double D looked at her for a second then smile. " Sure why not, besides I should organize a schedule whenever I could tutor you, and send to you in a mesage. " replied Double D, taking his phone out and handing it Marie, so she could put her number in it. " Here, and yeah thanks. Maybe we could hang out and smoke some of that stuff your cousion send you, I really want to try it. " said Marie smiling. " Sure, I still got a couple of Oz left. " said Double D, while walking to his car with Marie by his side. " Okay later Double D. " said Marie, walking to the bench she sat down earlier when she first got here, taking a cigg out her box and and putting in it her mouth. " Okay later Marie, text you later of that schedule. " said Double D, also taking a cigg from a box and putting it in his mouth lightin it up while starting the car. **( Trae the Truth ' No Help -Feat/ Z-ro ' started to play. ) **while giving one more glance to Marie and her waving back, he pull out and drove off with his trunk started booming (lol)... TBC

**LovePainNRegrets:** Okay, Now everyone should know bout Los's background a bit... Still have more secrets thought but won't share yet ;) ... Hope everyone likes it and enjoy... Till next time.


End file.
